Alpha
Alpha is the main RP Character of Silver Shenron. About Alpha was born along with the other 13 AI when Zephyr transplanted the Legendary Heart into the AI. The Heart would eventually have to reunite and become whole again and when it did, it would need a vessal. Zephyr expected this and so he created a 14th AI named Alpha. He hid Alpha away on the Guardian to rest while the AI found their own vessals. When Alpha awoke, he created his own army to command. He began traveling from planet to planet searching for Oni. He eventualy realized that the Legendary Heart was infected by Oni's heart. This occured when SS secretely fought against a weaker shadow of Oni and barely won. Oni and Gin now existed in Alpha as one being and it became Alpha's duty to learn how to use both sides of his heart and still be able to extinguish everything else Oni created. Techniques *Kamehameha *Zen Star- The user channels all the energy possible from the heart and compresses it into an orb of Ki that takes the shape of whatever shape the user's hands are in. SS most commonly uses the Star shape to use this attack which is how it got the name. The user continues to build energy into the Ki orb until he/she is satisfied. The user then forces the Ki outward but continuing the constant flow of energy into it, thus creating a beam of intensified Ki energy that is forced in any direction the user chooses. *Hollow Cannon- To use this technique, Alpha must command all the power of his darkness and force it to work with him. He can do this much easier in his "evil" form. Alpha draws all the dark power he can possibly muster up and forces it into a sphere much like the Zen Star. The sphere glows with a bright red of intense light and heat. Alpha continues to charge energy into the sphere until he is ready to fire it. Alpha then sends this blast at his opponent. The blast can cause a massive explosion. It can even be used multiple times in a row. Alpha has even shown that he can make the blast multiply as he fires it off. *Silver Blazer- Alpha summons the power of each of his previous incarnations to use this blast. He can only use this in his base form as his other forms use Oni's power. Alpha can use this technique to trick the foe by shapeshifting into a different being. Once the foe's guard is down, Alpha starts to focus his Ki into Zen Star-like beam of Ki that can destroy entire planets easily. *Surging Quazar Burst- Alpha uses this as his main finisher. He combines the power of his dark and his light sides. This technique is another variation of the Zen Star. It is basically a combination of the Zen Star,Silver Blazer, and the Hollow Cannon. Alpha charges a multi colored blast to begin. He becomes surrounded in a silver aura. This technique requires all of the users energy and may even be fatal. Alpha has to be in complete sync with his darkness and his light. As Alpha is charging the blast, he can even charge a second blast in his other hand if he absolutely needs to. As Alpha begins to complete the blast, his aura becomes a heart and the other incarnations of Gin come in a spiritual form to give any energy they can to Alpha so he may send out all his energy into the blast and hopefuly defeat any enemy that dare oppose him. Forms Gallery